1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular hoop, commonly known has a hula hoop, and particularly, relates to a circular hoop consisting of a plurality of arcuate modules individually having one plug and one socket at opposite ends and being assembled into a hoop.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A hula hoop, consisting of a plurality of, for example, 6 to 8, arcuate modules individually having one plug and one socket at opposite ends and being assembled into a hoop by inserting the plugs into the sockets, has been proposed. In the hula hoop, a plurality of guide grooves and a plurality of locking slots are formed on each of the plugs, while a plurality of locking projections are interiorly formed on the sidewall of each of the sockets. When the modules are assembled into a hoop by inserting the plugs into the sockets, the locking projections of the sockets are brought into engagement with the locking slots of the plugs. Even though the hula hoop has a good appearance, it is problematic in that the locking projections may undesirably play in the locking slots and allow the modules to be undesirably separated from each other, thus resulting in a disassembly of the hoop during use. Another problem of the above hula hoop resides in that it may be twisted at the connected junctions formed by the plugs and sockets thus disfiguring the circular shape of the hoop. The above hula hoop is thus less likely to be used. The connected junctions of such a hula hoop have been thus typically formed by screw-type connectors since the screw-type connectors accomplish a firm connection of the modules even though the connectors have a complex construction in addition to a spoiling of the appearance of the hoop. On the other hand, a plurality of pressure domes are seated on the dome seats regularly formed along the inside edge of the hoop. However, such pressure domes may be undesirably removed from the hoop since the locking force between the domes and the dome seats is not sufficient to firmly hold the domes on the seats for a lengthy period of time.